When the Earth Kissed the Sky
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: Pinkie Pie is an earth pony that wishes she could capture the heart of a certain rainbow maned pegasus. Rainbow Dash may love her, but is too afraid to open her heart again. Can Pinkie capture the pegasus of her dreams? PinkieDash, FlutterDash. (Formerly Almost)
1. Here For You

Rainbow Dash wasn't the kind to worry. But one day she found herself very worried. Pinkie had promised to meet her at the chocolate shop and plan some pranks. That'd been an hour ago and Pinkie had never showed. Dash had flown up to the clouds to think.

_Maybe Pinkie had a busy day at Sugarcube Corner. _Dash thought to herself. _Yeah, I'm sure that's it. _Dash flew towards Pinkie's home and landed at the door where she knocked. Mr. Cake answered. He looked troubled.

"Hi, is Pinkie home?" She asked..

"Pinkie's not feeling too well today. She says she has a cold." Mr. Cake responded. "She doesn't look too good. I tried to get her to go to the doctor, but..."  
Dash rolled her eyes. "I'll go talk some sense into her. She's probably scared of needles or something." Mr. Cake let her pass while Dash at first walked then glided up the stairs leading to Pinkie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Pinkie! It's me! I heard you're not feeling too well and I'm here to drag your fraidy-tail to the doctor!"  
There was no response.

"Pinkie, c'mon! I...I'll hold your hoof if they give you a shot and I'll buy you a chocolate shake after! My treat!"  
There was no response. Now Dash was worried. Pinkie never, never ever, refused a chocolate shake.

"Pinkie I'm coming in there!" Dash opened the door when she received no protest towards her statement. Pinkie was lying in bed, her mane and tail lacking their normal poofiness. Tears were running down her cheek and she was staring up at the ceiling in silence. She forced a smile when she saw Dash.

"Dashie, I'm just...not feeling too good today. Just come back tomorrow I'll be better."  
"Who made you cry?" Dash demanded as she walked towards her friend, a dangerous look in her eyes. She sat by Pinkie's bed.

"No one made me cry. I'm really sick."

Dash placed a hand on Pinkie's forehead. "You don't have a fever. I mean, I don't think you have a fever. But you need to get to the doctor if you're sick."

"It's not that kind of sickness. Dash, it's a sickness of the mind. I've never told anyone."  
"A...sickness of the mind?"  
"Dash, I'm bipolar. You've only seen me in my manic state. This is...this is the other side of me. Not very pretty is it?"  
"But something must have happened." Dash said. "Like when you thought nopony liked your parties anymore."

Pinkie winced. "Yeah. I hated you seeing me like that. That did send me towards a depressive state. But sometimes nothing happens. There is no reason this time."

"Was it something I did?"  
"You're not listening Dash. You did nothing. It just happens."  
Dash still didn't look like she believed the party pony.

"Alright, yesterday Twilight lectured me when we were at the library about being more quiet."  
"I'll give her a piece of my mind-"

"Dash, don't. Had it been any other day it wouldn't have bothered me. She didn't know...couldn't have known. It's not her fault. It's my mind. My stupid, stupid mind. I'm a prisoner in here." She shook her head. "I'm so stupid. You're probably going to think I'm a freak and leave me."

Dash suddenly wrapped her wings around Pinkie then blushed when she realized what that meant. It was an extremely intimate act, for a pegasus to wrape their wings around another. It was an instictive gesture, practically a reflex, normally offered to distressed pegasus foals and fillies to comfort them.

Or, sometimes, a pegasus's lover. The gesture meant 'Don't fret, I am here and I will protect you. I love you.'

_Do I...do I really feel that way about Pinkie? My body seems to think so. _She kept her wings wrapped tight around the pink pony as she laid beside her. Pinkie snuggled into the embrace and wrapped her hooves around Dash.

"Pinkie, do you remember that time I was depressed because I lost a race that one time?"

"I remember."

"You made me cupcakes and told me jokes to cheer me up. Pinkie, anytime I've ever been sad or depressed you've been there for me." Dash told her. "This time, let me be here for you."

Dash felt Pinkie sobbing,her tears soaking Dash's main. She kept holding her.

"Thank you...thank you so much, Dash." Pinkie said. "I don't d-deserve a friend like you."  
"Yeah you do. You...you make me so happy, just by being you."  
"Th-thanks, that means so much you have no idea..."  
She didn't stop crying for a while, telling Dash horrible thoughts she had, fears that her friends would abandon her, that she had let down her family when she'd moved away to Ponyville, fears that no one really liked her. Through it all Dash just kept her wings and hooves wrapped around her, whispered assurances to her, even sang her a lullaby. They both fell asleep, tangled up in each other. Celestia's sun rose up, gently waking Dash. She looked around at the very pink room that was definetly not hers. She stood up then remembered where she was. Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be found. She sniffed when she smelt a heavenly smell. Pinkie Pie hopped into the room. Her mane and tail were poofy again and she was carrying a plate of pancakes on her back. She placed it on the bed.

"You want some?"  
Dash's eyes widened. "Chocolate syrup! Of course I want some!"

They got down to eating the pancakes, Dash relishing the sweet taste.

"Thanks for making me this, Pinkie." Dash said as she finished off the last pancakes.

"Well, you deserved something after yesterday."

"Nah." Dash said. "I was just being a good friend."  
"Then I'll throw a Dash-is-an-awesome-friend-party!" Pinkie declared, bouncing up and down.

"That might make the others jealous." Dash told her.

"Yeah, you're right. Say do you still want to pull some pranks?" Pinkie asked, with her normal, excited voice.

"Absolutely!" Dash said grinning. "But, are you...okay?"  
"I TOTALLY got my prescription refilled!" Pinkie announced. "Though I'm pretty sure I'm slipping into mania! HOO-RAY! LIFE IS GREAT! LET'S GO PRANK SOME PONIES! WOO!"

With that Pinkie pulled Dash from the room and then they raced down the stairs."But, seriously, Pinks-"  
"I'm fine." Pinkie reassured her. "Say that thing with your wings you did...it made me feel really good. Safe."

"It's supposed to. I thought it only worked on other pegasuses though."

"I think it's because it was you that did it. You make me feel safe." Pinkie said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

Dash blushed. "You make me feel happy. Iloveyou."  
"What was that?"  
"I love you...becayse you're such a great friend. Friend."

"I love you to...friend." Pinkie said, as if she didn't know what Dash really meant. They made their way to the street and spent the rest of the day pulling pranks.

...

A/N-I have a theory about pegasus wings if anyone wants to hear it. I think pegasus wings reflect the pegasus' emotional state. When a pegasus is calm his or her wings remain by their side. If the pegasus becomes excited by something their wings may flare out. If they become angry they may automatically take to the air (even partially disabled Scootaloo exhibits this instinctive behavior). A pegasus may comfort another pegasus to whom they are especially close, a biological or adopted offspring usually, by enveloping them in their wings. Dash exhibits this behavior with Scootaloo in Sleepless in Ponyville.

Anyway I hope you liked the story. Please review.


	2. Catching the Sky

Pinkie Pie was well-known for doing crazy things. For instance if you were new in town she might break into your house and throw you a party. Actually, she definetly would. As one got used to living in Ponyville they'd get used to Pinkie. She was a harmless kook and only occassional public menace.

However sitting in a tree with a maniacal grin on her face while holding a net was crazy even by her standards. As Twilight trotted along she couldn't help but notice her pink, party-loving friend up in the tree.

"Um, Pinkie? What'cha up to?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going pegasus catching!" Pinkie announced, waving the net back and forth, her grin widening.

"Pegasus...catching?" Twilight asked, wondering if she should alert the authorities.

"Yep! Dashie has been soo busy with her job she hasn't spent anytime with her ol' pal Pinkie! So I'm going to catch her!"

It was true. Rainbow Dash had been swamped at her job as the weatherponies were trying to bring enough rain for the upcoming harvest but not so much the crops would drown. It was a delicate operation.  
"Pinkie...you can't force someone to spend time with you." Twilight said, very slowly.

"Sure you can! Wait, I think I hear pegasii wings!" She swung the net wildly.

"Oh! Oh my!" A meek voice exclaimed. A yellow pegasus was caught up in the netting.

"Fluttershy! You're not the pegasus I want!"  
"Oh, oh I'm sorry." Fluttershy said as she untangled herself from the net.

"Don't be sorry, silly!"

"Oh I'll try not to be...sorry."

Pinkie patted her head like one would do with an adorable child.

"So, have you seen Rainbow Dash around?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, I haven't seen Dash today. She's very busy at work."

"She'll come around..." Pinkie mumbled.

"If it's not too much trouble I need to get back to my animals. Angel has a cold." Fluttershy said.

"Okay. See ya later Fluttershy!" Pinkie said as the pegasus flew off.

Pinkie sat against the tree trunk, feeling dejected.

"Well...um...I guess I'll go now." Twilight said.

"Bye Twi." Pinkie said as Twilight trotted away.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was pushing clouds around.

"Okay, so we need a light rainstorm in...oh, shit, now!"

She zoomed around pushing more and more clouds into the sky and cursing the ancient, long-vanished human race that had so utterly destroyed the enviroment that had once gverned itself so well.

"Mrs. Dash, we need that rainstorm!" Her manager cried as she chomped on a donut while lazily floating in the air doing nothing of any value at all.

"Right on it, Heavy Tail."  
"Five minutes or your fired." Heavy Tail declared as she floated away.

Rainbow Dash growled to herself as she at last gathered the last few clouds and stomped on them, summoning the rain that Applejack had complained about not having enough. She grinned to herself as she saw Applejack get soaked in the downpour.

"Alright, now for a little break." She said as she zoomed towards a favorite napping spot only to be stopped by Heavy Tail.

"We're having a meeting on interfacing and communacative interpersonal disputes. I thought you'd like to come."

Dash groaned. "Is this about how I took Derpy's muffin?"

"She cried. You made her cry."  
"I didn't know it was her muffin."  
"It had her name on it. You do read right?"  
"Well...kind of..."

"Meeting. Now."

Dash reluctantly followed her manager.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie was getting bored sitting up on her tree branch. She looked into the sky, hoping for just a glimpse of a rainbow-colored mane or tail. She sighed and jumped down from the branch.

"This is boring." She declared then went hopping down the street. She hopped all the way to Sugar Cube Corner and to the kitchen where she began idly making cupcakes. She made more sweets than the Cakes could possibly sell, but they let her eat the surplus. She sighed after eating three or four of the cupcakes then brightened.

"I'll go visit Twilight!" She said then bounced away towards her intellectual friend's house.

"Hiya Twilight!" She anounced as she galloped into the library.

Twilight smiled at her. "Hi, Pinkie. You didn't catch Dash yet?"  
"Not yet." Pinkie said a little sadly.

"You'll get her one day."

"So...can I watch you do some magic tricks? I'm bored."

Twilight chuckled. "Pinkie Pie, I didn't know you got bored. Okay, I'll do some tricks for you." Her horn glowed with the mystical energies that brought forth creation itself. The unicorn channeled these awesome powers and transformed a nearby pencil into a...pencil with frog legs. Pinkie clapped her hooves enthusiastically.

While Twilight entertained Pinkie Dash was struggling to stay awake. A "communicative dispute specialist" had come to the meeting and had spent the past ten minutes babbling nonsense.

"When engaging in an interpersonal and/or intercommunicate interaction with a potential litigant it is important to excercise sympathetic and empathetic listening skills-"

"Hold up, potential litigant? Is Derpy suing over the muffin?" Dash asked.

"Derpy feels discriminated against as a differently-eyed individual."  
"You mean cause she's cross-eyed?"

"Miss Dash! We do not use such offensive terms!"

Dash turned to Derpy. "Derpy you are seriously suing the company because I stole your muffin?"

"The lawyer said the lawsuit would be _very _lucrative."

Dash groaned. "I'll pay you back."

"I need one-million bits."  
"You need one-million bits...for a muffin?"

"Dinky Doo needs to go to college." She noticed a pegasus with a clipboard cutie mark making frantic gestures. Her lawyer no doubt. "Er...I mean...I experienced grave emotional distress. Yeah, that's it."

"Derpy, you stole my cupcakes last month and you don't see me suing."

"I refuse to acknowledge your slandourous accusations." Derpy said.

Dash groaned.

"This is a perfect example of a breakdown in sympathetic listening by the communicative participants." The communicative dispute specialist began to drone.

Dash wanted to bang her head against something.

...

Pinkie found herself in the tree again after a very entertaining magic show. She still had her net, but she doubted she'd catch Dash with it. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see Dash so much. Sometimes her feelings even confused her. She loved her other friends, but there was something about her Dashie...

At that moment she caught sight of a rainbow-maned pegasus zooming towards her. She whooped in joy and swung out the net catching her.

"Hey, what the HELL?!" Dash cried as she flew wildly, dragging Pinkie Pie along after her. They fell towards the earth, Pinkie latching onto Dash.

Finally they fell, Dash's wings lowering them gently to the earth. They were tangled up in the net, Pinkie Pie in the very comfortable position of resting on the pegasus's stomach. She wrapped her hooves around Dash, snuggling into her fur.

"What. The. Fuck. Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash demanded staring at her strangely.

"You weren't spending anytime with me so I decided to catch you." Pinkie explained a hint of a pout creeping into her voice.

"Oh, Pinkie..." Dash wrapped her hooves around her. "I haven't been spending time with any of my other friends either. Me and Applejack went racing last week and that was about it. I was so busy at work." She ran a hoof through Pinkie's mane. "And work is gettng so frustrating lately."

Pinkie let out a little sigh of pleasure as Dash continued to stroke her mane.

"I just...I really missed you, Dashie."  
"I missed you to, Pinkie. In fact, I was heading to Sugarcube Corner to see you."

PInkie Pie laughed. "Oh, silly me! I didn't even need the rope!"  
"I don't mind being tied up with you." Dash said, then blushed.

Pinkie lifted up so their muzzles were almost touching. A blush spread across her face.

"Y'know what Dashie? I don't mind being tied up with you either."

"I wouldn't mind just...staying like this for a while." Dash said. Pinkie laid her head back on Dash's stomach. Dash wrapped a hoof around her and began to drift off.

"Rainbow Dash, can I tell you something?"  
"What?"  
"I like you. I mean I...I really, _really _like you."

"I really, really like you to." Dash said, sounding confused.

Pinkie Pie sighed then buried her face in Dash's neck, breathing in her scent.

_One of these days I'll tell you, Dash. Tell you the name I want to give to the foals we'll adopt, what color I want the flowers in our wedding to be...one day..._

"Hey, Pinkie?"  
"Hm?"  
"You make me happy."

"You make me happy too." Pinkie told her.


	3. Beginning To Open Up

Pinkie Pie wasn't the jealous type, she told herself. Actually that was a blatant lie Pinkie Pie told herself so she didn't have to deal with that unpleasant defect in her character. When Gilda had shown up in town she had nearly gone insane with jealousy. This time she was jealous of Fluttershy of all ponies. While Fluttershy was certainly the most adorable mare ever and Pinkie, like everypony, felt protective of her today she felt jealous of her. For a week Rainbow Dash hadn't hung out with her and had avoided her. Every now and then Pinkie Pie would catch sight of that beautiful rainbow mane as the pegasus flew through the air. In fact she seemed to be spending all her time in the sky. Nopony else seemed to have been in contact with her either. Today her and the girls had had a picnic and finally, _finally, _Pinkie had seen Dash. She had hugged the pegasus tightly to herself and though Dash had pretended to be annoyed (as she always did) Dash had hugged her back. Yet something was clearly wrong. Dash seemed sad and so did Fluttershy. Though Pinkie had brought along her best cupcakes neither Dash nor Fluttershy seemed to be enjoying themselves. Pinkie sang a song, but that didn't seem to cheer them up either although her other friends enjoyed it. At the end of the picnic Dash had announced that she and Fluttershy were taking a trip to Cloudsdale, "a pegasus thing, you wouldn't understand."  
"What wouldn't we undrstand?" Pinkie had demanded.

"Just...something."  
"Um...if it's alright with you...we'd rather not talk about it. Unless you want us to though we'd rather you didn't." Fluttershy said, practically hiding behind Dash.

"We're your friends, Dash." Pinkie pressed.

"Please Pinkie." Dash pleaded.

"Pinkie, I'm sure Dash has good reason for not telling us." Twilight patted the blue pegasus's shoulder. "Good luck on this trip."  
"Thanks, Twi."

Pinkie suddenly threw her arms around Dash. "Don't forget about me!"

"We're only going to be gone for a day." Dash told her.

"Promise?"  
"Promise. I could never forget about you."  
With that the six friends said good-bye and went their separate ways. Pinkie couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, wondering what Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash could possibly be up to.

_What if their going to a really cool party? Or...or WHAT IF THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?_

The thought panicked Pinkie. If Dash and Fluttershy got married they'd move in together and Pinkie would see her beloved friend even less. She had to find out what they were doing!

...

With that noble intention Pinkie went to Twilight's house early that morning. Twilight was already up of course, making her lists of things she'd need for her lists of to-do lists for that day. She opened the door when she heard Pinkie's frenzied knocking.

"Hi ya Twilight!"  
"Good morning, Pinkie." Twilight motioned for her to come inside. Pinkie bounced into the room.

"Would you like some tea? It's vanilla."  
"Sounds yummy!"

Twilight poured two glasses and they sat down at the table. "So, is this just a random visit or-"

"I need you to cast the cloudwalking spell on me!"

Twilight blinked. "Pinkie...look we're all curious about why Dash and Fluttershy are leaving for Cloudsdale. I even researched Pegasus holidays and there are none coming up. So it must be something deeply personal for them."

"Yeah, but..."  
"No buts."

Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Pout all you want. I'm not gonna cast that spell." Twilight said, sipping from her tea.

Pinkie pouted harder.

"Cloudsdale's a big place, you'll never find them."

Pinkie's pout level increased, her eyes filling with tears.

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes. "Not gonna work, Pinkie. I learned pout resitance training from Celestia herself. Have you ever _seen _me pout? Celestia can resist that. And I can resist you."

"Ah, phooey." Pinkie said.

After finishing her tea Pinkie went off to work where she spent an uneventful day baking cakes and other sweets. Once she got off work she wandered the street awhile, looking up to the clouds every now and then. Suddenly she noticed Rainbow Dash who was stumbling out of a bar.

"Dashie!" She shouted hugging her friend and knocking her down. Dash laughed, clearly drunk. She ran a hoof through the party pony's mane.

"You're cute, letzmakeout." She roughly kissed her pink companion.

Pinkie drew back in shock. Dash tightened her grip around her.

"Dashie, you're hurting me!"

Sure she wanted Dash to kiss her, but not like this!

"I'm sorry, Pinkie. I'm sorry about everything."  
"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Dash what is it? What's wrong?"

"Get offa me." Dash's voice was low, rough, rougher than Pinkie had ever heard it. Pinkie obeyed and got off of her. Dash got to her feet.

"I'm fine, Pinks."  
"Where's Fluttershy?"  
"Playing with her critters probably. Or crying. Maybe both."

"Why would Fluttershy be crying?" Pinkie asked, concerned for her yellow friend.

"No reason. She just cries."

"Dashie, I can tell something's wrong. And you're going to tell me what it is."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I am not." There was a dangerous undertone to her voice.

Pinkie almost felt scared, but she pressed on. "I want to help you."  
"YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T ALRIGHT?!"  
"I-I want to." Pinkie said.

"MY MOTHER IS DYING! THAT'S WHAT THE FEATHERING PROBLEM IS! SHE'S DYING AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Dash roared.

Pinkie's jaw dropped. She couldn't speak which was an oddity for her. Dash snorted.

"Don't pity me, Pinkie. Don't."

"You...you went to visit her today?"  
"Yeah. Me and Fluttershy. Cause...Fluttershy found out about it from a friend in Cloudsdale and absolutely INSISTED on coming with me. I didn't want her to. I didn't want anyone to know about this."

"Why not?" Pinkie whispered.

"Because of the look you're giving me right now. I don't need anypony's pity."  
"You might not need it, but I'm here to give it." Pinkie said.

Dash broke. Tears began to cascade down her face. Pinkie Pie walked up and held her tightly to herself.

"Dash, please, I want to be here for you." Pinkie told Dash as she ran a hoof through her mane.

"It...it hurts, Pinkie...it hurts."  
"Shh, shh..." Pinkie tightened the embrace. "I'm here for you. I'm here for you alright?"

"...Okay." Dash said finally giving in.

Pinkie just hugged her tight till Dash's tears subsided.

As it was embarassing for Dash to be crying on the street she and Pinkie walked back to Pinie's home. Pinkie shouldered her friend as they made it to her bedroom. Pinkie couldn't remember if it was her or Dash that kissed first, but kiss they did. They spent the night running kisses up and down each other's bodies, Dash keeping her safely in her wings as Pinkie nibbled on her ears. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

...

Celestia's sun rose and light streamed through Pinkie's window. Dash rolled over and snuggled into someon's fur. Pink fur. She opened one eye. She was curled up next to Pinkie. Strangely, she was okay with that. She sat up.

"Mornin' Dashie."  
"G'morning Pinkie."

"We...we had sex didn't we?"  
A broad grin broke out on Pinkie's face. "Yeah we did. Did you like it?"  
"I loved it. I'm...really glad it wasn't a dream. But let's never speak of this again, 'kay?"

Pinkie's grin vanished.

"You don't like me that way?"

"I don't know what I feel about you." Dashie told her. "I'm not in a good place right now."  
"Oh, yeah. You told me about your mom. I'm sorry."

"It's Alzheimer's. She's only fifty and she can barely recognize me. Her only daughter. Well, Fluttershy used to come over so much she's practically her daughter too. Mom doesn't recognize her though. Well, sometimes she does. She just...fades in and out." Tears welled in Dash's eyes. "We fought so much when I was in my teens. Gods I was stupid. I wish I could take back every mean thing I ever said to her."

Pinkie wiped her tears away, but didn't know how to comfort her. "I'm sure your mom knows you didn't mean it."  
"She doesn't even remember it. How do you apologize for something if the person you hurt doesn't even remember that you hurt them?"

"Tell me about her." Pinkie said.

"She's beautiful. I got my rainbow mane from her. She was a teacher, really smart. Like Twlight smart. She was always getting onto me about my grades." Dash laughed bitterly. "She was strict, but now I know she was just looking out for me." Dash started crying again, so Pinkie snuggled her still not knowing what to say.

Dash wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks, Pinkie. For everything. But I gotta go. Someone's gotta clear the clouds today."

Pinkie let her go and smiled at her. _I love you, I love you so much it hurts. _The words died in her throat. Dash was going through enough as it was. She didn't need a random confession of love to complicate things.

"See ya around then." PInkie said.

"See ya." Dash responded, before spreading her majestic wings, opening the window and flyng away.


	4. Lust

Rainbow Dash wanted sex.

Mindless, meaningless, sex.

Rainbow Dash wanted to get drunk.

Mindlessly, obliteratedly shit-faced drunk.

Above all, Rainbow Dash wanted to ignore her mother's continued degeneration, the oblivion she was slowly sinking into. She spent most of her day in the air, barely hanging out with her friends. As she flew faster and faster, sweat pouring down her brow, her blood pumping, her heart pounding till her lungs were begging for air she reached that wonderful place all athletes know where the troubles of the day melt away with your body's sweat. But exhaustion would catch up with her and she'd curl up on a favorite cloud for a short nap. Then off to the bar she went till she drank and drank until the closest stallion (or mare) looked cute enough to take home. One morning she woke up curled up in Fluttershy's hooves. Dash decided that was an awfully nice place to be and spooned her fellow pegasus. Her reverie was broken when Fluttershy bolted out of bed.

"Oh...oh my! What an odd dream!" Fluttershy said.

"What was it of?" Dash asked her sitting up and stroking Fluttershy's mane.

"Oh, I dreamed the devil tempted me with strong drink and homosex...oh my goodness! It wasn't a dream! I HAVE SINNED! I HAVE SINNED!" Fluttershy wept and jumped off the bed, in her panic fluttering wildly in the air. "Forgive me Lord Smooze!"

Dash rolled her eyes at the yellow pegasus who was bowing with her head on the floor mumbling a prayer.

"Come on, Fluttershy we both know you're a filly fooler. Just go with it" Dash said.

"The Brible says its a sin!"

"That's not what you were saying in the back of that carriage on prom night."

"I...I was young and hadn't led Lord Smooze into my heart."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Honestly how can you believe that stuff?" Dash said, laying back on Flutershy's pillow.  
"Lord Smooze died for your sins Dash." Fluttershy said calmly. They'd had this conversation before.

"If it wasn't for your made-up religion we could have been be something."

Fluttershy crawled back into bed with her, running a hoof through her mane.

"Isn't this enough, Dash? Our friendship?"  
Dash bit her lip. "It's enough." She told her. The lie came easily to her lips. She'd told it so many times before.

"Do you want breakfast?" Fluttershy asked. The panic had passed. Here was the kind Fluttershy she'd once loved. Still loved. She didn't even know anymore.

"I'm not hungry." Dash told her. "I...I'm going for a fly."

Fluttershy grabbed her hoof before Dash could fly off.

"Dash, you've been drining a lot lately. And I know it's a bad idea to fly with a hangover."

Dash sighed. She was right of course. Careful Fluttershy always keeping her from trouble.

"Do you ever think about us?" Dash asked as she followed Fluttershy.

"As friends, yes."

"You knw what I meant, Flutters."

"Sometimes. But I left that lifestyle."  
"You left _me_. Does your faith warm your bed at night?"  
"There's more to life than sex and drinking." Fluttershy told her.

"I know that. There's also racing." Rainbow Dash laughed and Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you make breakfast, I am a guest after all." Dash said. "Now how do you boil water?"  
"That's really sweet Dash, but let me handle that if you don't mind?" Fluttershy said.

"Sure." Dash said, sitting down. Soon Fluttershy had a large breakfasts of oatmeal and pancakes at the table. Dash gobbled up the pancakes while Fluttershy took dainty bites.

"So...well...what I mean to say is..."

"Spit it out, Fluttershy."  
"Well, I was talking to Rarity and...she told me that Pinkie Pie told her that you and Pinkie Pie had an...um...intimate encounter."  
"Yeah, I have got to stop having sex with my friends."

"You could do worse than Pinkie Pie. She wants to be your marefriend."  
"What?" Dash asked, really surprised. "We just slept together."

"Some take that more seriously than others." Fluttershy said.

"I guess I'll just have to let her down." Dash said sadly.

"Just don't break her heart okay?"

"I would never break Pinkie Pie's heart! Hello, element of loyaty!"

Fluttershy looked away. Dash's face fell.

"Oh...oh Celestia, Fluttershy...that was...really insensitive of me."

"It was a long time ago." Fluttershy said.

Dash walked over to Fluttershy and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy, what I did was stupid and wrong and I'm sorry for it."

"If we'd never had that argument then maybe I'd have never found Lord Smooze..." Fluttershy reflected.

"We could be married by now." Dash said.

Fluttershy laughed. "We could have adopted Scootaloo."  
"That'd be awesome." Dash agreed.

"I forgave you a long time ago, you know." Fluttershy told her. "But if you break Pinkie Pie's heart I can't promise I won't use the Stare on you."

"If I broke her heart I'd deserve it." Dash hugged her, just a friendly hug and Fluttershy hugged back. After she finished her breakfast Dash said goodbye and slowly trotted off. She decided she was sober enough to fly and rose into the air, allowing herself to be carried by the air currents that tickled her wings. While she flew she thought about Fluttershy, but thoughts of Pinkie PIe kept butting in. Fluttershy had broken up with her years ago, but since then Dash hadn't had a single serious relationship. The minute Fluttershy had left her she'd realized that she'd been in love with her and had begged her to take her back. Fluttershy had told her in no uncertain terms that they could still be be friends, but they'd never be marefriends ever again. Dash had locked herself in her room and spent days crying after that. She had then decided that she'd never love again.

And then Pinkie Pie came along.

As she flew her thoughts were flooded with thoughts of the party pony. She decided to go and see her.

Pinkie Pie was baking a cake. It was a large order, but at last she was finished with it. Just as she took it out of the oven and placed it on the counter she heard the door to the bakery open.

"Hello and welcome to Sugarcube-Dashie!" Pinkie left the cake behind and tackle hugged the cyan speedster. Dash hugged her back.

"Say, Pinkie can we talk? Like serious talk?"  
"Sure, just let me get my serious face on." Pinkie frowned, her ears dropped and she adopted an expression of such concentration that Dash had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

_Pinkie makes me really happy_.

"Pinkie Pie do you want to be my marefriend?"

Dash was answered by PInkie Pie wrapping her hooves around her and fiercely kissing her.

Dash pushed her away. "Look, Pinkie. We shouldn't date. I'll hurt you because that's what I do. I hurt the people that love me. I'm not a good pony. At all."  
"What are you talking about?"

"My last marefriend was Fluttershy and I made her cry. We had this terrible argument because I wanted to go to a Wonderbolts show and it was our anniversary and she wanted to spend time alone with me and we had a huge fight and I yelled at her till she cried. I made Fluttershy cry. There's definitely a pony hell for that right? I'm going to Pony Hell."

"Dash I don't think you're a bad pony at all." Pinkie Pie finally said.  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Pinkie touched her hoof to Dash's face. "Dash, we all make mistakes. When did you go out with Fluttershy?"

"When we were fifteen and stupid. About eight years ago, now. I hurt her and I know it still hurts her. She's forgiven me, but I've never been able to forgive myself." Her voice cracked. "I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're being a silly-filly Dashie. You practically were a filly back then. I did stupid things when I was that age too."

Dash shook her head sadly. "You're not listening. I...I still love Fluttershy. I never got over her. But I lost her. And maybe...maybe I just don't deserve a second chance."  
"Dashie, everypony deserves a second chance!" Pinkie protested throwing her hooves around Dash's neck. Dash pulled away.

"I love you Pinkie Pie. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you to my own stupidity."  
"Dash I lo-"

"Don't. Don't say that." Dash begged. "Please."

"Alright. I won't say it."

Suddenly Pinkie captured her lips in hers and Dash kissed back near reflexively. They kissed till they were breathless, till Pinkie dragged her to her room and they screwed each other on her bed. Dash mentally avoided the term making love as she thought about it. This wasn't love it was lust.

The afternoon sun shone down upon them. Dash looked over at the napping Pinkie. She pulled her close and wrapped her in her wings.

Dash wanted sex.

Meaningless, mindless sex.

She never intended for her heart to get involved.


	5. Assasin

(A/N-Takes place after Crystal Empire)

She didn't wear her patriotism on her sleeve, but her heart heart swelled with pride everytime she saw the flag of her homeland raised and she flew that flag outside her home on special occassions. And when her princess went missing she didn't hesitate to follow Twilight Sparkle into the forest to defeat her ancient enemy.

Rainbow Dash loved her nation. After all her ancestor, General Hurricane, was one of its founders and many other ancestors had served it in war. Her ancestors had invested a lot of blood, sweat and tears in building it up. Her fathers and mothers had bled for Equestria and her blood bound her to its very soil.

Next to that she loved to fly. She loved the freedom she felt as the wind rushed beneath her mane, whipped through her mane. She loved to feel her heart race, the adrenaline rush through her body as she soared through the air. One day she hoped to represent her nation in the Wonderbolts.

Most of all she loved life and all it had to offer.

But she knew there were things she would give it up for. Give it up in a heartbeat.

One of those things was currently giving a speech.

"We are gathered today to celebrate these six heroes who have once again saved Eqestria and the newly restored Crystal Empire." Celestia said as the crowd cheered.  
Dash smiled as the medal was wrapped around her neck by the guardpony. She was making quite a collection of these.

Suddenly she noticed something. The guard pony giving out the medals noticed it at the same time, but he was too far away. His fellow guard jumped in front of Celestia as the crowd screamed. The beam of energy struck him and he fell. A second beam of energy flew towards Celestia and Dash crashed into her, knocking the shocked monarch to the ground. By this time the guards had rushed after the would be assassin. Dash was still atop the princess.

"Rainbow Dash, it's alright." She heard the sun princesses' gentle voice. "I'm fine. Are you?"  
Dash felt Celestia shift and stand.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?"

"Dashie!"

"Twilight, I know you know some healing spells, pleases assist me!"  
"I'll help as well!"

The last was Rarity's voice. Dash felt her friends surrounding her. Pinkie Pie's hooves were on her chest.

"Wake up! Wake up, Dashie!"

Pinkie's hooves were comfortable on her chest.

She felt two unicorn horns, then a third upon her body. She felt energy flowing into her body, but the blood flowing from her side wouldn't stop.

_I'm dying. Dying for my nation. Dying for my people. Oh, Papa, you'll be so proud...your flight school drop out hellion really did amount to something. _

She felt the life she loved ebbing away from her.

She saw Pinkie Pie crying into Fluttershy's chest. Fluttershy was crying as well.

"Thank you, my enemy, you have given me a valiant death." Dash choked out the Pegasii saying.

"No! Don't say that! Don't say that! You're not dying!" Pinkie Pie was hysterical now, trying to break free from Fluttershy and Applejack's grip.

Celestia, Twilight and even Rarity continued to channel healing energy into her body. Suddenly, darkness began to overtake her. She heard Pinkie cry.

_I only have only one regret, I'll never see Pinkie smile again._

...

Dash was later told she was unconscious for three hours while the medical ponies rushed her to the emergency room. When she woke up her friends and Princess Celestia were around her.

"Dashie!" Cried Pinkie wrapping her hooves around the wounded pegasus. Dash hugged back.

"Ease up, Pinkie."  
Pinkie let her go and wiped away a tear. "I was just so scared."  
"I was too." Fluttershy said, laying her hoof on Dash's.

"You gave us all a scare, Sugarcube." Applejack told her.

"And you saved my life for which I am grateful." Celestia said.

"Who did it?" Dash asked.

"A unicorn that was a Mooslim radical. They believe I am a false goddess and that the return of the Crystal Empire signals the end of my reign. I never even claimed to be a goddess." Celestia said, rolling her eyes. "The assassin was caught and executed. My guards can get a bit protective."  
"The doctor says you'll be alright." Twilight said. "They were able to stitch up your side."

Dash nodded, noticing the bandages wrapped around her. "Princess if you wouldn't mind could you and the others give me some alone time? With Pinkie?"  
"Of course, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said, glacing at her then at the pink earth pony and then failing to hide a grin. She left the room followed by the others.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Pinkie asked, sitting on Dash's hospital bed.

Dash wrapped her hooves around Pinkie's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. She relished the taste of sugar and cotton candy that was Pinkie's scent. She didn't want to let her go. Pinkie scooted into a more comfortable position so she was straddling the pegasus whose wings flared out. Dash wrapped her hooves around Pinkie's neck, drawing her deeper into the kiss.

"Pinkie I was afraid."  
"Of course you were Dashie. I was too."  
"Not of dying. I'm not afraid of death. I was afraid I'd never see your smile again. Pinkie, you gave me a reason to live."

Pinkie pressed a hoof to Dashie's lips.

"Can I say it, Dashie? Can I finally say it? I lo-"

"Please don't."  
"What are you afraid of Dashie?"  
"I...this is good. The feel of you on me. Your smile. Everything about you. Let's not put a label on it."  
Pinkie smiled and shook her head. "You're a silly filly Dashie. But alright. But I'm still going to feel it."

Dash laid back on the pillow. Pinkie laid her head on her chest.


	6. Cupcakes

Fluttershy enjoyed visits from her friends. She always greeted them with a smile and a fresh brewed cup of tea. Pinkie Pie visited a few times a month and today was one of those times.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" Pinkie PIe greeted.

"Oh, hello Pinkie. Please come inside."

Pinkie happily hopped inside. Fluttershy went to brew some tea.

"Say, Fluttershy can we be...serious?"

Fluttershy almost dropped her teacup. Pinkie wanted to be serious?

"Who died?" She squeaked. "Oh Lord Smooze, I _told _Twilight she'd die without enough sunlight."  
"No, no. Nopony's dead. Well some ponies are dead, but nopony we know, well actually I know lots of dead ponies, but none that have died recently though my great Auntie Cake..."

Fluttershy tuned out the party pony's ramblings as she dipped a bag of tea leaves into the boiling water.

"So, what did you want to be serious about? I'm sorry about your Great Aunt Cake by the way."  
Pinkie cocked her head. "My Great Aunt Cake is okay. It's her nephew's son's cousin's pet alligator that died. He was fifty-six which is old for an alligator."

"Oh, sorry I didn't catch that." Fluttershy said handing her a cup of tea.

"So...how did you break Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy coughed and almost choked on her tea. She placed the drink on the counter. "W-w-_what_?!"  
"Well...it's just you _were _her last marefriend."

"How did you know that?"

"Dashie told me."

"I didn't break her. She broke me." She shook her head, her mane falling into her eyes. "We broke each other. We loved each other-I still love her if not in the same way-but we fought all the time over stupid things. I can't even remember anymore."

"I'm sorry." Pinkie said. She placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "I shouldn't have asked."

Fluttershy gave a slight smile. "It's alright. Besides that's how I found out I like stallions better. Well, kind of. No, not really."

"I like'em both personally." Pinkie admitted.

"So, why are you asking, if you don't mind telling me."

"Because I'm her new marefriend I think."  
"Oh, oh my, when did that happen?"

"We kind of slept together. And we kiss a lot since then, but she won't let me tell her that I love her!"  
Fluttershy put down the tea and sighed. "Dash drinks and sleeps around when she's depressed. It might not mean to her what it means to you."

Fluttershy decided to leave out that a month hadn't even passed since Fluttershy herself had drunkenly shared her bed with Dash.

Pinkie visibly deflated. "So you don't think she likes me?"  
"I'm sure she likes you I just don't know how much. And Dash has never been comfortable with what she calls the mushy stuff. It's one of the many, many, many reasons we broke up."

"So how can I get her to open up?"  
"I wish I knew. If I knew we'd still be together." Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry Pinkie I don't know how to help you."

"That's alright Fluttershy. I'll think of something." Pinkie said her eternal optimism returning to her.

Fluttershy was deep in thought for a moment. Her natural instinct was to help her friend, but how? A thought occured to her.

"Dash isn't somepony that puts a lot of store in words anyway." Fluttershy said. "You're going to have to show her your love if you want her to know about it."

Pinkie cocked her head. "But I do Fluttershy!"

"Think of something special you can do for her."  
Pinkie thought only for a few seconds before coming up with something. "I've got it!" She announced. She hugged Fluttershy and rushed out the door.

Fluttershy blinked.

"Your...welcome?"

...

Pinkie Pie hummed happily to herself as she mixed up the cake batter. While today was her off day the Cakes allowed her use of the kitchen whenever she got an urge to bake. Which was alarmingly frequent. She put pieces of chocolate and poured some of the special ingredient in the batter and put it in the stove.

...

Rainbow Dash was beat. She had been flying most of the morning, pushed onward by her adrenaline rush to do increasingly dangerous stunts till tiredness caught up with her. She allowed herself to be carried by the gentle air currents flowing beneath her wings and rested on a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash! Dashie!"

Dash frowned. _Pinkie Pie. _

"Hi, Pinkie." She called down. Then her nostrils were entranced by the most incredible scent. She flew from her cloud down to earth. Pinkie had a basket of fresh-baked cupcakes. They smelt heavenly. She felt herself drooling.

"What kind of cupcakes are those?"  
"Chocalate and apple cider. I invented it. You look tired. Want one?" She held them out.

"Chocolate and apple cider? Dang straight I want one."

Pinkie handed her the treat and Dash gobbled it up. They tasted as good as they sounded!

"Pinkie these are delicious!" Dash said as she popped two more into her mouth.

Pinkie giggled. "Save some for me. Ooh, let's have a picnic!"  
"Sounds good, Pinks."

They walked to a spot beneath a tree and began eating the cupcakes together.

"Say, Pinkie, you made these cupcakes for me didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I was thinking about you training so hard all the time. I thought maybe you'd like a treat."  
"I did. Thanks." Dash drew her to herself with her wing. "You're a good friend Pinkie Pie."  
"Yeah...friend." Pinkie laid a head on Dash's shoulder. "What are we Dashie?"

"Friends."

"I'm pretty sure friends don't have sex with each other."

"It was just sex. Didn't mean anything."

"How could you say that?!" Pinkie shoved Dash away. Dash noticed her hair had suddenly gone flat.

_Oh crap. _"Wait a minute, Pinkie. I didn't mean whatever it is you think I meant."  
"What _did _you mean then?"

"I mean I just want to be friends...friends that occassionally have sex."  
"I'm sorry, Dash, that's not enough for me!" Pinkie said stomping a hoof.

Dash hung her head. "Pinkie, I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"So am I." Pinkie said. "It meant something to me okay?"

"I just-"  
"You're still in love with Fluttershy aren't you?" Pinkie accused.

Dash mumbled something.

"What was that?"  
"Yes." Dash admitted.

"But you're sleeping with me."

"Yes." Dash admitted to the facts of the situation. "Yes I'm sleeping with you, but I'm still hung up on Fluttershy, but I love you and I don't know what to do." She growled in frustration. "Why does this have to be so darned complicated?"

"_You're _the one making it complicated!" Pinkie shouted, stomping a hoof suddenly uncharacteristically angry. A sly grin graced her face. "I thought you were brave, Dashie. Guess not."

"Excuse me?" The offended pegasus asked, her wings flaring out in an aggressive display.

"Well, you had one bad relationship and now you're scared to have another one." Pinkie pointed out.

Dash stomped a hoof. "I'm not afraid of anything! You take that back!"  
Pinkie stuck her tongue out and began to loudly sing. "Dashie is a coward! Dashie is a coward!"

"H-hey! Shut up! W-what if the Wonderbolts hear?" She looked up to the sky relieved that her idols weren't flying by. Pinkie bounced around continuing to sing her mocking chant.

"That does it! You're gonna get a horse whoopin'!" Dashie yelled flinging herself at the pink nuisance. Pinkie quickly evaded and ran away giggling. By that point her hair had poofed out again.

"Shouldn't that be a pony whoopin'?"

"Come back here!" Dash shouted chasing her through the field, then taking to the air. Pinkie continued giggling and galloping away as the blue pegasus chased her.

"I'm a naughty filly, maybe you should spank me!" Pinkie said as she slowed to a canter.

"You'll get somethin'." Dash said as she slowed then steadilly fell.

"Dashie!" Pinkie stood up and caught the pegasus in her hooves.

"Thanks, Pinks."

Pinkie let her go. "You alright?"  
"I got a stitch in my side. It happens. I was practicing for like three hours."

"I'm soooo sorry! I was just kidding about you being a coward! Are you still mad?"  
Dash _was_, but one look into the earth pony's eyes and she couldn't stay mad. "No, it's alright. You know I'd never really hit you."

Pinkie wiggled her rear. "You can still spank me if you want."  
"Nah...you're unspankable. Too damned adorable." She said as she watched Pinkie shake her rear with hungry, lust-filled eyes.

"Okay, Dash you're creeping me out." Pinkie said. Dash kissed her. Pinkie kissed her back.

"We'll be ready one day, Pinkie." Dash told her. "I'll be ready to hear those words ready to say them back."

"I'll wait, Dash." Pinkie sighed for what felt like the hundreth time. "I'll wait."

_But I don't know for how much longer._


End file.
